1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower which includes:
a cutting mechanism extending, in the work position, transversely to the direction of travel during work; PA1 a hitch structure intended to be connected to the hitch device of a motor vehicle; PA1 a carrying beam articulated on the one hand to the hitch structure by means of a first articulation and on the other hand to the cutting mechanism by means of a second articulation; PA1 a lightening device which includes: PA1 a set-down member intended, in the set-down position, to be connected to the carrying beam by means of said stop element. PA1 a cutting mechanism which extends, in the work position, transversely to the direction of travel during work; PA1 a hitch structure intended to be connected to the hitch device of a motor vehicle; PA1 a carrying beam which is articulated on the one hand to the hitch structure by means of a first articulation with a longitudinal axis which is at least substantially parallel to the direction of travel during work and on the other hand to the cutting mechanism by means of a second articulation with a longitudinal axis which is also at least substantially parallel to the direction of travel during work; PA1 a lightening device which includes an elastic element intended to lighten the cutting mechanism in the work position, and a control device; PA1 and PA1 a stand. PA1 he withdraws the pin from the tie rod in order to allow the latter to slide further into the body connected to the hitch structure when the cutting mechanism pivots downward about the second articulation and thus cancel out the action of the elastic element; PA1 he also detaches the stand from the hitch structure in order to fix it to the beam by means of said pin; PA1 he pivots the cutting mechanism downward; PA1 he rests the mower on the ground by lowering the hitch device of the motor vehicle; PA1 and PA1 he then detaches the hitch structure from said hitch device. PA1 in the work position, the set-down member extends for the most part above the carrying beam; and PA1 in the set-down position, the set-down member extends for the most part below the carrying beam. PA1 the length of said linking element is short enough not to allow the set-down member to be placed in the set-down position when only the stop element is connected to the tie rod; PA1 the length of said linking element is long enough to allow the set-down member to come at least into close proximity with the ground when only the stop element is connected to the tie rod.
an elastic element intended to lighten the cutting mechanism in the work position, and PA2 a control device which includes:
a body connected to the hitch structure by means of an articulation; PA3 a tie rod connected on the one hand to one of the ends of said elastic element and sliding on the other hand in said body; PA3 a stop element intended to limit, at least in one direction, the sliding of the tie rod with respect to the body;
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a mower is known to those skilled in the art.
This known mower includes:
The control device includes a tie rod connected on the one hand to one of the ends of the elastic element and sliding on the other hand in a body connected to the hitch structure.
In the work position the sliding of the tie rod is limited in the direction of the elastic element by means of a pin which passes transversely through said tie rod and butts against the body, which makes it possible to tense the elastic element in order to lighten the cutting mechanism.
In the work position the stand is connected to the hitch structure by means of two holding studs fixed to the latter and on which said stand gets hooked by means of two holes provided in it.
It will be observed that the stand is connected to the pin by means of a cable so that it cannot be detached therefrom.
In order to bring the mower from the work position into the transport position, the operator pivots the cutting mechanism upward about the second articulation by means of an operating element.
For this purpose the elastic element is relaxed, the tie rod is slid into the body so as to disengage the pin therefrom and the cutting mechanism extends substantially vertically.
In order then to bring the mower from this transport position into the set-down position, the operator carries out the following operations:
The mower is set down.
In order to bring the mower from the set-down position into the transport position, the operator connects the hitch structure to the hitch device of the motor vehicle, raises the mower, pivots the cutting mechanism upward, puts the pin in place in the tie rod so as to limit the travel thereof inside the body so as to tense the elastic element lightening the cutting mechanism when the latter is pivoted downward again into a work position, and stows the stand on the hitch structure.
This mower does, however, present a number of drawbacks, especially as regards the safety of the operator and the use of said mower.
As described previously, the stand is connected to the hitch structure only by means of two studs, which leaves open the possibility that the operator when hitching the mower might stow the stand in the work and transport position without making sure that the pin is correctly in place in the tie rod.
Such an oversight would result in the cutting mechanism not being lightened during work, which would lead to damage and premature wear of the mower, especially of the cutting mechanism, thus risking exposing the operator of the mower to danger, especially when the cutting mechanism includes elements driven at high speeds.
Conversely, there is the risk that the operator might not stow the stand in the intended location on the hitch structure, and this also presents risks for the user during work. In such circumstances the stand is connected to the mower only by means of the cable, and this allows said stand a great freedom of movement which may cause damage to the mower and breakage of the cable leading inevitably to the loss of the stand, which would run the risk of compromising the correct operation of other machinery used on the same plot of land for subsequent work, such as tedders, swathers, balers, silage loaders, etc.
As described earlier, the stand is connected to the hitch structure only by means of the two holding studs. It will be observed in addition that during work, especially on a difficult and uneven plot of land, there is a risk of the stand working loose from the studs and then being connected to the mower only by the cable which in this case runs the risk of breaking for the same reasons as those explained hereinabove, and leading then to the same consequences.
In such circumstances, when the cable is no longer fulfilling its function, there is then the risk that the operator, with a view to setting down the mower, might place the stand in the set-down position without removing the pin from the tie rod. In the set-down position the upper part of the stand is intended to extend inside a housing provided on the carrying beam, which housing holds said stand laterally and vertically toward the top without the pin. The pin is normally intended to hold the stand vertically toward the bottom in order to prevent it from falling out when the mower is raised.
When unhitching the mower from the motor vehicle, as the elastic element is not relaxed, there is the risk of the hitching structure pivoting violently upward about the first and second articulation under the action of the elastic element, thus exposing the operator to evident danger.
As described earlier, the stand is normally connected to the pin, by means of the cable, but the assembly formed by the stand, the cable and the pin is not secured to the mower. This stand/cable/pin assembly can easily be detached from the mower and runs the risk of being mislaid by the operator. In such circumstances the operator will tend to set down the mower by means of make-shift elements and these will have the risk of not adequately ensuring the stability of said mower and thus of exposing the operator to evident danger.
It will be further observed that the pin may, especially in the transport position and with a view to setting down the mower, easily be withdrawn from the tie rod with just one hand, and this is not favorable to operator safety. There is the risk during this operation of the operator placing his other hand in a region which could become a danger zone when the pin is withdrawn from the tie rod. His other hand could then inadvertently actuate some other device which would also run the risk of exposing the operator to danger.